


Curved Needles

by Krematoryum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Scisaac - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normal people would kiss when they meet under a mistletoe.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curved Needles

"Normal people would kiss when they meet under a mistletoe.."

He heard Scott take a sharp breath and his own was choking him, like it had curved needles which clawed his lungs, his throat.

-and his heart-

Isaac continued with a low voice. "But we can't even look at each other."

On the side of Scott's head, he could see the frames on the wall, old and new, friends which posed with cheerful smiles and a girl who was full of life.

"So, everytime our eyes meet, we will remember her, won't we?" Isaac's voice had cracked at the end of the question, and it was not, _a question_. Since the answer was already there and burning, it was burning him like the chlorine filled water his father loved so much. 

..and Isaac could hear Scott's heart beating, and breaking into pieces. 

Above their head, a mistletoe was hanging. If they touched the leaves, it would be a poison to them. If they walked out of this room, pretending never seeing it, it would be a thought which would never leave their minds. Scott was looking at the mistletoe, and Isaac, at framed girl on the wheat colored wall. Little laughs from a far room and a slow music was slithering between the silence of two boys.

"Won't you kiss me?" asked the Alpha.

"Are we going to forget, if I kiss you?"

Scott turned his head and looked at Isaac's azure eyes, and then they both knew what the answer was. 

"We will remember."said Isaac, he placed his hand on the alphas neck and watced his eyes close. He bowed his head to kiss him, closing his own eyes.

They would always remember her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to translate one of my works to English.


End file.
